Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mop/broom that includes an air dryer to assist in drying the floor surface after mopping.
Description of Related Art
Many individuals utilize mops to clean the floor surface of a building or residence. Further mops may also be used exterior areas but principally on the interior of buildings and homes. The conventional mop includes a handle and a grouping of strands of cloth attached at one end of the handle. The strands of cloth comprise the essential functioning portion of the mop. During use an individual dampens the strands of cloth and then applies the strands of cloth onto the floor for cleaning. The strands of cloth must normally be squeezed to release any excess moisture. Also mopping involves a bucket or container that is available to the user to insert the strands of cloth and dampen the cloth then apply the mop head over the surface of a floor. The mop provides a means to clean a floor surface, however once the floor is wet then a period of time needs to elapse before the floor's surface is completely dry. Normally the mopping leaves a wet film over the floor and therefore creates a slip and fall hazard for anyone that may transverse the floor after mopping. Many times individuals that clean buildings place warnings signs of a wet floor after mopping the floor to ensure individuals have an opportunity to avoid the wet floor or to proceed with caution over the wet floor. In certain instances individuals will employ the use of fans in order to assist in drying the floor after the mopping of the floor surface. Consequently, it would be advantageous to have a fan handy for the user of a mop in order to speed the drying time of the floor after the mopping thereof.